Desert Rain II (Vunkerl)
Category:QuestsCategory:Abyssea QuestsCategory:AbysseaCategory:Resistance Ops Walkthrough *Talk to the Resistance Sapper and accept the quest. He will mark your target area on the map. This is a different crate than the one used in Ward Warden II (Vunkerl). *''Your objective'': Escort the chocobo to the repair crate, load up one or more materials, and escort the chocobo back to the Chocobo Tamer. *Speak with Chocobo Tamer at (I-9) to purchase chocobo travel goods with Cruor. :*Chocobo Blinkers are, for all realistic purposes, required for this quest, unless every monster on the chocobo's path is dead. *Talk to the Chocobo Tamer again and choose to begin the operation. A chocobo NPC will appear, ready for you to escort it. :*The chocobo may run away if it sees a monster. Bastion monsters will not frighten it. Every other monster will, including non-aggressive ones. ::*If you are within a few yalms of the chocobo when it panics, you can click it and it will stop fleeing. It's a good idea to keep the chocobo targeted at all times, to easily stop it if it panics and to use items on it. ::*The chocobo can endure monsters being very close to it, and even in front of it, if it is under the effect of blinkers and you are very close to it. When walking through an area thick with enemies, walk slowly to keep it close. If you get cut off and surrounded, stay immediately next to the chocobo until an opening appears. :*The chocobo detects by sight, but Chocobo Blinkers can shorten and narrow its area of vision. They do not prevent the chocobo from seeing enemies close to and directly in front of it or impair its ability to follow you. :*Although you cannot interact with the chocobo while under the effect of Invisible, if it is already following you it will continue to follow if you are under the effects of Sneak and/or Invisible. Applying Sneak or Invisible as appropriate to avoid aggro makes these quests far easier. :*You can talk to the chocobo to make it stop/start walking. You can trade it the items sold by Chocobo Tamers to give special effects. If you get too far ahead, the chocobo will halt in place. The chocobo can almost keep up with a character with movement speed enhancements, and this may be useful in stretches without enemies. :*The chocobo will not be attacked; however, it constantly and rather quickly loses HP at all times. Azouph Greens are recommended, and can give you a lot more time to complete the quest. :*Multiple items cannot be affecting your pack chocobo at a given time. For example, if the chocobo is under the effect of Chocobo Blinkers, you cannot use a Speed Apple to boost its speed. Greens can and should be used in conjunction with blinkers, however. Also, feeding a chocobo Gysahl Greens or Azouph Greens will prevent feeding further greens for 90 seconds, because it will be "full." *Travel to (F-8) and select the larger crate. There are two basic routes to reach this crate. The southern path is shorter, but takes you through thickly clustered bats and true sight Tauri. The northern path is slightly longer, but so long as Ironclad Executioner isn't in your way the non-aggressive Marids and the tigers are easier to navigate. *Load your chocobo and guide it back to the Chocobo Tamer. :*This quest is difficult, so if you are only completing it one time for completion's sake load only one material. Materials loaded will reduce the pack chocobo's speed. *Speak with the Chocobo Tamer to complete the escort. *Speak with the Resistance Sapper to complete the operation.